Editing Guide
We're trying to keep every page as uniform as possible, so here are a few blank templates for specific pages. Just copy and paste the code into the pages and edit accordingly. If you run into HTML issues or have any other questions, ask the admins for help. How to add the code below to a page: Find the page you are looking to edit. There will be an edit button. To add code, you must hover over the arrow to the right of the edit button and click on 'Classic editor.' On the top left, you will see a button called 'Source' to the left of 'Visual'. Click on Source and paste in the code. Now all that's left is the information about the gymnast, school, competition to be filled in. Good luck! Gymnast Pages It's not enough to just create a page with the gymnast's name in the title. Each gymnast's title page must also include tabs, in this order: Main:GYMNAST|Main Gallery:GYMNAST|Gallery Videos:GYMNAST|Videos Routines:GYMNAST|Routines The tabs are separate pages from the gymnast's page. Using Kyla Ross as an example, the main page is called Kyla Ross. For the tabs shown, you must create a separate tab (Main:Kyla Ross, Gallery:Kyla Ross, etc.). This is the same for schools. If you want to get a better look at what the page and each tab is supposed to look like, click here. Main 1px]]SENIOR YEAR= |-|JUNIOR YEAR= |-|SOPHOMORE YEAR= |-|FRESHMAN YEAR= File:SENIOR PICTURE.jpg |Row 1 title = Full Name |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = School |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Born |Row 3 info = CITY, STATE, USA (if international, it's CITY, REGION, COUNTRY) |Row 4 title = Years on Team |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Twitter |Row 6 info = }} *filler for organization* Personal Bests Perfect 10s Competitive History Pre-College *filler for organization* YEAR *filler for organization* YEAR *filler for organization* YEAR *filler for organization* YEAR *filler for organization* Awards *filler for organization* (Awards that can be put in this section include Honda Awards, All-America Honors, Gymnast of the Week, etc.) Medal Count (Individual Meet Results) Note: As of 2016, the NCAA Championship Semifinals also serve as the All-Around and Event Finals. The team final score displayed in the Semifinal row is what the team ranked in their semifinal (there are two semifinals. This ranking only takes into account the one the team is apart of). '' ''Note 2: Results for meets can be found on Road to Nationals . Gallery PICTURE.jpg|GYMNAST'S LAST NAME at the YEAR COMPETITION Category:Gallery Videos Videos should be as large as possible and aligned with the left of the page. Routines YEAR Vault Bars Beam Floor YEAR Vault Bars Beam Floor YEAR Vault Bars Beam Floor YEAR Vault Bars Beam Floor School Pages Like with the gymnast pages, it's not enough for just one page with the school's name in the title. Main:SCHOOL|Main Previous Rosters:SCHOOL|Previous Rosters Competition Schedules:SCHOOL|Competition Schedules Program Records:SCHOOL|Program Records If you want to get a better look at what the page and each tab is supposed to look like, click here. Main History Head Coaches * Super Six Appearances Individual Champions * ** Current (SEASON) Roster Coaches * Commits SEASON * SEASON * SEASON * SEASON * Trivia & Records * References Previous Rosters All information here uses GYM SITE this site as a reference SEASON Roster Coaches * Competition Schedules Click on each Meet's link for extended info, including the scores on every apparatus from every competing gymnast! SEASON Schedule Note: In competitions with more than one opponent, the highest score that doesn't belong to the team this page is associated with is shown in the Opponent's Score section. You can click on the competitions for more information about all the scores. Program Records Perfect 10s By Gymnast Events listed in order of when the perfect 10 was scored Attendance Records References Competition Pages To get a better idea of what the page is supposed to look like, click here. When making a competition page, it should be titled as such: AWAY TEAM vs. HOME TEAM YEAR. Regular Meets Meet Summary Teams (w/ full rosters) Scores Note: Italicized scores were the lowest on their team, and therefore wasn't counted towards the team's total score. First Rotation Second Rotation Third Rotation Fourth Rotation Notable Moments/Trivia/Other Tri-Meets Meet Summary Teams (w/ full rosters) Scores Note: Italicized scores were the lowest on their team, and therefore wasn't counted towards the team's total score. First Rotation Second Rotation Third Rotation Fourth Rotation Notable Moments/Trivia/Other Quad Meets Meet Summary Teams (w/ full rosters) Scores Note: Italicized scores were the lowest on their team, and therefore wasn't counted towards the team's total score. First Rotation Second Rotation Third Rotation Fourth Rotation Notable Moments/Trivia/Other Category:Community